The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for communicating information, and more particularly, to method and apparatus for adapting to changing communications services.
Personal communications is on the brink of an unprecedented expansion of its capabilities. With the advent of advanced personal communications services, such as cellular telephone and low earth orbit (LEO) satellite services, this expansion of capabilities also benefits mobile users. Not only does the expansion of capabilities benefit voice communications, but it also benefits data communications, such as might be used with portable computers and other personal data communicators.
A major difficulty with the expansion of services is that a wide variety of different voice and data communications protocols have been proposed. It can be expected that this variety will increase, both world-wide and within a local area. For example, each communications service has its own technical, geographic and feature sets. Technical parameters include frequency(ies), modulation and protocol used, among others. Geographic parameters are dictated by the particular locale. Feature sets describe whether the service is voice, paging, data, or some combination of these.
As a consequence, a given communications device will become less useful as its user attempts to use it in areas that use incompatible services. For example, as people who rely on mobile communications move through a day, they can move in and out of different coverage areas and their communications needs will change constantly. Further, even within a local area, a given communications device will gradually become less useful as its built-in capabilities are rendered out-of-date by newer services.
It is clearly undesirable for the individual to have to carry a different communication device for each communication service. Also, few individuals really want to know the details and peculiarities of each of the available communication service. Most individuals would much rather have seamless service that is simple, convenient and cost-effective for the user.
Therefore, it is advantageous to have a single personal communications device that will reconfigure itself to be compatible with whatever communications service is desired or needed. This is difficult with today""s conventional technology.
In accordance with a first aspect, the invention is an apparatus for using electromagnetic radiation to communicate with a user. The communication is in accordance with any one or more of a plurality of predetermined communications protocols, and in accordance with any one or more of a plurality of predetermined communications services.
The apparatus includes a protocol circuit, a service circuit, and a radio frequency circuit. The protocol circuit establishes the one or more predetermined communications protocols. It also generates a protocol signal representative of the one or more predetermined communications protocols established. The service circuit establishes the one or more predetermined communications services and generates a service signal representative of the one or more predetermined communications services established. The radio frequency circuit receives the protocol signal and the service signal and respond to the protocol signal and the service signal. The radio frequency circuit configures itself to respond to radio frequency signals in compliance with the one or more predetermined communications protocols and the one or more predetermined communications services.
In accordance with another aspect, the invention is a method for using electromagnetic radiation to communicate with a user in accordance with any one or more of a plurality of predetermined communications protocols, and in accordance with any one or more of a plurality of predetermined communications services. The method includes the steps of a) providing a radio frequency circuit, b) establishing the one or more predetermined communications protocols, and c) generating a protocol signal representative of the one or more predetermined communications protocols established. The method further includes the steps of d) establishing the one or more predetermined communications services, e) generating a service signal representative of the one or more predetermined communications services established. In addition, the method includes the steps of f) receiving the protocol signal and the service signal, and g) responding to the protocol signal and the service signal by configuring the radio frequency circuit to respond to radio frequency signals in compliance with the one or more predetermined communications protocols and the one or more predetermined communications services.
In accordance with a further aspect, the invention is an apparatus for using electromagnetic radiation to communicate with a user in accordance with any one or more of a plurality of predetermined communications protocols, and in accordance with any one or more of a plurality of predetermined communications services. The apparatus includes radio frequency circuit means, protocol establishment means, protocol signal means, service establishment means, service signal means, receiver means, and electromagnetic radiation response means. The protocol establishment means is for establishing the one or more predetermined communications protocols, and the protocol signal means is for generating a protocol signal representative of the one or more predetermined communications protocols established. The service establishment means is for establishing the one or more predetermined communications services, and the service signal means is for generating a service signal representative of the one or more predetermined communications services established. The receiver means is for receiving the protocol signal and the service signal. Finally, the electromagnetic radiation response means is for responding to the protocol signal and the service signal by configuring the radio frequency circuit means to respond to radio frequency signals in compliance with the one or more predetermined communications protocols and the one or more predetermined communications services.